


Love Heals All Wounds.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Beth Lives, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Romance, Sadness, Slightly angsty but had a happy ending, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd survived the wounds, survived the walkers, the loss of her daddy, Mother, but she knew she'd never have to survive being without him. He'd always be there. </p><p>A glimmer of light in the darkness, she'd been trying to climb up out of ever since Grady.</p><p>But his love could heal all wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Heals All Wounds.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> I really hope you like this hun.
> 
> Multi shippers for life ♥
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_The girl who came back._

It was how everyone had seen her these day's.

She'd survived. Though most had thought she wouldn't. How could she have? All the blood, all the pain, a sickening crunch and a soundless thud.

_Fragile, Broken, hurting._

She was stronger than that.

Stronger than Dawn had been.

But she didn't feel like that. She didn't feel stronger, she felt the same. She'd always been strong.

Always a survivor.

Slender fingers toyed over the scar on her wrist, something Dawn had taken so much pleasure in throwing up to her.

_Is this bullshit?_

Trying to show her weakness in herself. But it hadn't been weakness, it was sadness.

So much had changed since the farm.

They'd changed since then too.

Alexandria was somewhere new but, they'd make it work here.

Make a life here.

Judy fussed a bit as she readjusted her on her hip, soft blue eyes staring off toward the street and seeing him.

Bow slung over his shoulder, and coming closer.

Until he was right there.

Pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her lips.

She'd survived the wounds, survived the walkers, the loss of her daddy, Mother, but she knew she'd never have to survive being without him. He'd always be there. 

A glimmer of light in the darkness, she'd been trying to climb up out of ever since Grady.

But his love could heal all wounds.


End file.
